Lyrics:London Bridge
"London Bridge" from Fergie's album, The Dutchess. ---- Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! They ain't ready for this? Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh! It's me, Fergie... The pen. Polo! Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?! Come on.... When I come to the club, step aside. (Oh shit!) Part the seas, don't be having me in the line... (Oh shit!) VIP 'cause you know I gotta shine. (Oh shit!) I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time. (Oh shit!) All my girls get down on the floor. (Oh shit!) Back to back, drop it down real low. (Oh shit!) I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho. (Oh shit!) Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit!) Chorus How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like Now as the drinks start pouring, And my speech start slurring Everybody start looking real good (Oh shit!) Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose. Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels) It's like every time I get up on the dude Paparazzi put my business in the news. And I'm like get up out my face (Oh shit!) Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace (Oh shit!) My lips make you want to have a taste (Oh shit!) You got that... I got the bass. (Uh) Chorus How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right Fergie lovin' 'em long time My girlz support right? Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right Fergie lovin' 'em long time My girlz support right? Another A-T-L, Cali collabo... Fergie and Polo... When I come to the club, step aside. (Oh shit!) Part the seas, don't be having me in the line... (Oh shit!) VIP 'cause you know I gotta shine. (Oh shit!) I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time. (Oh shit!) All my girls get down on the floor. (Oh shit!) Back to back, drop it down real low. (Oh shit!) I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho. (Oh shit!) Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit!) Chorus How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like How come every time you come around, My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London Wanna go down like London, London, London Be going down like Shittin' on the world. Yeah, fuck you bitches.... See Also *Radio Edited Version Sources ^The Dutchess CD pamplet. London Bridge Category:The Dutchess